


Sawyer

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms
Genre: Courage, Crossdressing, Friendship, Growing Up, Hatred, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Love, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tomboy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vampires, black magic, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his friends are looking for the treasure of the pirates. Many people, even Injun Joe is looking for it. However, there has been a black object in the sky. This object will change the fate of everyone involved. Does this treasure even exist? Boundaries shall be crossed and questions will be raised. Is there a problem with black magic? Is there a problem being gay? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

"Ain't no dirty Injun gonna tell me what to do!" Tom said. "I don't care if he said it's impossible. I'm gonna find that treasure."

"I listen to the rumors," Huck said. "Adults sayin' something 'bout treasure. We gotta find it!"

"Well," Tom said. "We need some help. Been hearing rumors 'bout monsters or somethin' like that. Frogs as big as a tree stump and gators that chomp on people. Been crazy, man."

"If we run into one, we should just crack them and give them a good thrashin'" Huck said.  
"Amy wants to come with us," Tom said. "She's going with us, even though I prayed to the Lord most high that she wouldn't."

"She's all up in our business ever since you dumped her for Becky. Didn't some poet guy say that Hell doesn't have a fury worse than a pissed off lady?"

"I'm scared of her," Tom said. "Even though she's a girl, she hits harder than most guys at school."

"Tom, I don't even go to this school place and I know how tough Amy is. Didn't she wreck some rich fella? Heard he was trying to be a charmer and got his ass kicked to Heaven and Hell and back again."

"Yeah. Alfred was tryin' to impress her with his suit and money. Amy told him to leave her alone. Al kept eggin' her till she turned around and cracked him in his jaw. Boy did Al fall down. She did a little dance before fallin' flat on his face. Amy got the respect of all of us. However, Al got up and started talking about how Amy was a bitch and didn't deserve a man like him. Amy turned around and busted his lip and broke his nose. We all learned that Amy was not a lady, but a tomboy, and a damn good one at that. She gives me the shivers."

"You got in her pants?" Huck asked.

"Hell no," Tom remarked. "Girl's so tough she wouldn't let me."

"Heard about the gay guy?" Huck said. "His name was Rich or somethin'."

"Richie?" Tom said. "Don't get me started on him. His long blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail and blue eyes gets the heart of the ladies. However, this guy wears pink lipstick and walks around in shorts so short you can see his ass cheeks. Amy also punched him in the face for being annoying around her."

"Amy is amazing." Huck said.

"Her long brown hair and kindess gets me every time." Tom said.

"Kind?" Huck asked. "From the stories you've been tellin' me, Amy is a cold woman."

"She's actually very nice," Tom said. "It's just when things piss her off is when she takes action."

"Hey!" a femine voice said. "I heard you talking about my reputation and I'm proud of it."  
It was Amy and Tom jumped in suprise. Amy dragged Richie by the arm.

"I brought tropical fruit cake here." She pointed towards Richie. "He said he knew all about the pirate treasure. When he refused to tell me anything, I punched him in the face so hard, he though the Sabbath got moved to Friday!"

"It still hurts," Richie said. "But I'll tell you about the treasure."  
However, Richie stared at Huck. Huck had captured his heart. His dirty jet black hair and attitude amazed Richie greatly.

"Hey fruit juice," Amy said. "Tell us about the treasure or I'm going to kill you."  
"Alright, I'll tell." Richie said.   
"Please don't hurt me."

Richie started to talk. "The treasure was hidden in a cave by pirates many years ago. Rumors have also said that Injun Joe's folks were members of the pirate crew. Rumors have also said that the monsters that have appeared recently have been summoned by a wizard to conquer the land."

"Let's go!" Amy said. "We got a treasure to collect. Richie, you're coming with us."

"As long as he doesn't bring Gwen." Tom shuddered. "The last thing I need is a gay guy admiring me."

"Isn't Gwen Richie's older brother?" Huck said.

"Yeah," Tom said. "He has a crush on me. His little purple bow in his brown hair and green eyes and pink lipstick and blush makeup freak me out. He calls me 'Tommy.' No matter how many times I tell him to go to Hell, he always says that he will escape Hell and defeat Satan himself if that will win my heart. No wonder their parents left them by themselves."

Richie turned red in the face. "Say that again, but to my face."

"Bitch please," Tom said. "It's my mouth and I said that your parents left you. Got some problem with that?"

"I'll kick your ass Tom," Richie threatened. "Keep talking like that and see what happens."

"What are you going to do you-" Tom said.

"You what?!" Richie shouted "Spit it out!"

"Faggot." Tom said.

At this point, Richie was about to strike before Amy punched him in his jaw. Rich rubbed his jaw.

"I don't need some guys fighting like kids to help me find treasure." Amy responded. "Start fighting again, and I'll deal with both of you."

Rich and Tom turned pale white. They nodded in agreement. Huck shook his head.

"Let's get movin'" Huck said. "I already built the raft to us to ride on. I already heard that Gwen is searchin' for the treasure with his friend Danny. God have mercy on his soul for hanging out with Gwen."

Meanwhile, Gwen was talking his head off about Tom while Danny simply listened. Danny was a quiet boy with his yellow hoodie and jeans. His brown hair was combed nicely. Gwen was still talking about Tom.

"I love the way he takes shit from no one." Gwen said. "It's quite impressive. He will be mine. When we get this treasure, he'll fall in love with me for sure!"

"Shouldn't we start looking for the treasure?" Danny said. "I know a whole bunch of neighborhood kids are looking for it. We have to get moving."

"You're right." Gwen said. "Let's go down the river. It's the quickest way of transport. That treasure shall be ours."

Danny nodded. "Did you build a boat?"

"Yeah," Gwen said. "Had to get my beautiful hands dirty though."

Danny and Gwen sat pushed the boat into the river. Gwen got in the boat while Danny started to row. They sat quiely and started to chat.

"Have you seen that giant black thing in the sky?" Gwen said. "Everybody's saying that it's a omen from God. It creeps me out a little bit."

"I want to fly to see what it is." Danny said. "But there's no way to get there. It's too high up. People call it the Black Omen. Tom said it's a sign of the end times. "


	2. White and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Gwen stop near a town. Danny encounters his love interest. Can he win her heart, or does he lose the things he loves?

The Black Omen was not a sign, but a spaceship. High above the clouds was the Black Omen. It was a flying fortress in the sky. The shiny black color gave it an evil look.  
A queen in a purple robe drank some of her wine. She pondered over the "groundlings" or humans on Earth with no magic power. 

She was the queen of the Enlightened Ones, a race of humans that have magic powers. They were able to use their powers to create floating islands that no plane could reach. This queen's name was Queen Cleo. She had set a plan for the groundlings. She sent several monsters to the Earth to cause havoc. She needed less resistance from the humans.

Queen Cleo used her crystal ball to see what was happening on Earth. The crystal ball showed Danny and Gwen rowing down the river. She chuckled, knowing she can exploit Gwen.

Meanwhile, Danny was still rowing the boat while Gwen started to sing him a love song about Tom.

Tom, my loved one,  
Shall we be together, one we shall become.  
My heart bleeds when I see you.

I start to shake  
My love is not fake.  
How the hell do I not quake  
At your beautiful face?

At this point, Danny was thinking to himself. The Black Omen really interested him. He wanted to know more. Why he couldn't shake the feeling that something horrific might happen? 

"Why do you like Tom so much?" Danny finally asked. "People know him as a trouble maker. I personally hate him. He's so arrogant and smug. Sometimes I just want to break some of his teeth. You should already know that he is already hooked up with Becky."

This made Gwen cry. His makeup was running. He knew this too. But he still wants Tom to love him.

"Besides, no one wants us. The adults left us kids all alone. School was closed, but we still go to meet up with people. Adults joined kind of cult. Something about the Black Omen being a sign. They left us teens all alone."

"Except Injun Joe," Gwen said. "He stayed around to look for the treasure. Personally, he scares me."

"But his daughter Great Miracle is so sweet." Danny said. "Her jet black hair, her toughness, her refusal to wear shoes, just everything about her makes me in a state of euphoria!" Danny said. "Oh, the stuff I can imagine doing with her. We start kissing and hugging. Then she pulls her panties down, and-"

"Enough of that." Gwen said. "I don't need to hear about your sexual fantasies."

The boat stopped near South Town. The boys got out of the boat. The town was empty as expected since the adults left. Great Miracle was nearby, eating some deer meat she had hunted."

"H-hi!" Danny said. "H-how have you b-been?"

"Why do you stutter?" Great Miracle said firmly. "Are you scared of me because who my father is?"

"N-no!" Danny said. "I, uh, well.."

"We took a pit stop here." Gwen said. "We didn't expect anyone to be here."

"My dad went looking for the treasure. He doesn't care for me. I fend for myself. I'm guessing you are looking for the treasure too?"

"Yeah," Gwen said. "You wanna come?"

"You should rest here." Great Miracle said. "The moon is already out. Take a nap in one of the houses."

Danny and Gwen went inside a house and decided to go to sleep. However, Danny couldn't sleep. He wondered about Great Miracle. He quietly exited the house. He saw Great Miracle. He sneaked behind her.

She had reached the lake. She took her clothes off and took a dip in the clear water. Danny got a nose bleed and rushed to his room. He cleaned the blood off his nose and went to bed.

It was morning. Danny and Gwen were starving. They begged Great Miracle to help.

"Why should I help the white man?" Great Miracle said. "Oppresing my people and hate us for who we are. I refuse."

Danny got on his knees and started to cry. Great Miracle looked in suprise.

"I-I.." Danny said.

"What?" Great Miracle said.

"I love you!!" Danny shouted tearfully. "You are more beautiful than any woman I've ever seen! You make me feel a type of way no girl has done before! I don't care what race you are, I'll still love you no matter what! Please, help us!"

Great Miracle simply stared in wonder. A white boy in love with her? The thought was odd. But, she decided to help them. She had hid some food in a shed. It was still fresh and edible. Gwen and Danny ate greedily.

"That's all I can do." Great Miracle said. "You'll have to learn to hunt for yourself."

"So," Danny said. "You wanna come with us to find the treasure?"

"It's greed that motivates you." Great Miracle said. "Isn't that it? You want fame and a fortune. You don't care about the journey that you'll have to take to get there. You should value your friendship and the adventure itself instead of getting riches. Until then, I refuse to return your love back. "

Danny fell on his knees and started to wail. His tears clouded his vision. His heart was shattered into pieces and turned to dust. His tears formed a puddle.

How could she do this to him? He had confessed his love and got such a cold response. The treasure didn't even matter anymore. The girl he loved denied him. That love was more valuable than any treasure in Danny's mind.

"Leave." Danny said. "Gwen, go on. Take the boat and go find the treasure without me."

"But I'll be lonely." Gwen said. "I can't leave without you."

"LEAVE!!" Danny shouted. "Go, faggot! Didn't I tell you to go. Tom will never ever love you! Can't you accept that?! No, you can't! Take the boat and go find that treasure."

Gwen started to cry and ran away. Great Miracle shook her head.

"He was your friend and you insulted him. You accepted him and then denied him just to get my approval." Great Miracle said. "That's not being a friend. Friends stick together. You did these things just to stay with me. This time, you were selfish for love. Go away."

"What?" Danny said. 

"Go away." Great Miracle.

At this point, Danny lost his mind. He lost his love and a friend. He had nowhere to go. He knew Gwen would never forgive him. Danny went inside the house and took some wine.

He wandered around in the forest, drinking the wine bottle along the way. He knew he was a minor, but he didn't care. He was in a drunken stupor, swaying side to side and crying. He continued to drink, until he was totally drunk. He couldn't even think anymore. He could wash away his mistakes with wine.

Eventually, Danny vomited. The wine bottle was empty. He was still drunk and sad.

Gwen noticed the drunken Danny. He knew Danny was depressed beyond belief. 

"Danny," Gwen said. "You okay?"

"Gwen?" Danny said. "Ow, my head! I'm sorry for what I said. I was upset. I feel like an asshole. Damn it, my head is killing me."

"You're suffering from a hangover." Gwen said. "Need a smoke?"

"You know I don't smoke." Danny said. "Besides, we have to get going. We don't need Tom taking the treasure.

Gwen light himself a cigarette. He knew this was a nasty habit, but he didn't care.

"You're underage anyway," Danny said.

"Says the minor who drank a whole bottle of wine." Gwen responded.

 

Meanwhile, Tom and his friends were walking along South Road. Richie was day dreaming about Huck.

"Oh Huck," Richie thought. "How I love you so."

"Looking for this treasure is hard work." Amy said. "Besides, we have to get there before Injun Joe."

"He scares me." Richie said. "He's so evil, but his daughter is so pure."

"Wouldn't mind hangin' out with her." Huck said. "She's pure eye candy."

This broke Richie's heart. He wanted Huck to love him. Homosexuals couldn't really find love these days.


	3. Shrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and the gang experience the magic of shrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me feedback

Injun Joe was stalking Tom and his friends. Why find the treasure when you can let someone else do it and steal it? Injun Joe knew he could easily overpower the teens. But he had to remain hidden. If the teens see him, they'll run.

"Perhaps the hardest part is trying to the damn treasure." Richie said. "The stories say it's in some kind of cave."

"That's the only lead we got." Amy said. "Damn, my feet is killing me. I can't even imagine how bad your feet hurt, Tom."

"I'm fine." Tom said. "Walkin' on the dirt makes my feet as tough as an Injun.

"You hear about Jenny?" Amy said. "She has long and huge pink hair. I heard she's pretty strong."

"'Her?'" Huck said. "I swear it's a man."

"'She's a man." Tom said. "'Heard she had a dick.'"

Amy blushed. "Don't be a perv!"

"I think she would want to be called a girl." Richie said.

"But she has a dick!" Tom said. "So it's a man."

"Doesn't matter what she is." Richie said.

"She's a man for God's sake!" Tom said.

"But she has breasts." Amy said. "She's a woman."

The group had the conversation for a long time. Was Jenny a man or a woman? That was the question. 

The group stumbled upon some funky looking mushrooms. They were out of food. So they decided to eat them. Immediately, they were high.

Tom imagined he was an explorer in the desert looking for treasure. The sun beamed with heat rays of anger and the sand was hot to the touch.

"Shit, it's hot." Tom said. "Whoever buried treasure here is a moron."

"Same here." Huck said. Huck and the rest of them were exploring the desert. Amy was a mermaid for some reason.

"You have it easy." Amy said. "I have to crawl on the sand since I have no legs. I want to return to the sea."

"But we have to find that treasure!" Richie said. 

"You could cook an egg on the sand if it wasn't so damn gritty." Huck said.

The group were sweating like pigs. Eventually, the group took their shirts off. They continued to walk with their feet burning on the sand.

In the real world however, the group were walking with barely any clothes. Amy was in her bra and panties while the rest of the group were in their underwear.

Two woman were looking at them.

"Look at that, mistress." one woman said. "She was wearing some type of black leather clothing. She hear black boots and some kind of black leather mask with horns. "Those kids are high."

"Bring them over here." the other lady said.

"But they look dirty!" the servant said.

"Did you just disobey a command?" the lady said.

"N-no!"

The servant motioned the children towards her. They turned very slowly.

"Who is that?" Richie said.

"It's a skinny pig in a suit." Amy said. "For a pig, she looks quite fancy."

"Looks like one of those rich folk." Tom said.

"Excuse me?!" the pig responded. "My name is Jill and I am not a pig! Follow me."

"How are you not sweating in this heat?" Amy said.

"Just follow me. You look tired." Jill said.

The group followed Jill. They were still sweating.

"Where are you taking us, pig lady?" Richie said. "We were looking for treasure."

"I am not a pig." Jill said. "My mistress told me to pick you up."

"Does she know anything about the treasure?" Amy said.

"Perhaps." Jill said.

The group arrived to a mansion, where Jill's mistress awaited.

"Lady Jenny," Jill said. "I have brought them here just as you asked."

"You four stand in a line." Jenny said. 

The four of them stood in a line. Jenny had a 2X4. She whacked them on the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Tom said.

"To return you to your senses." Jenny responded.

The group had returned to the real world. They noticed their half-nakedness and blushed.  
Jill shook her head.

"The hell you kids eat?" Jill said.

"Mushrooms." Amy said.


End file.
